Let Me Tell You A Story
by Megan13
Summary: Lucius tells Lily what he saw that night... JamesNarcissa


**A/N: Sorry guys. This story isn't the greatest, but I was literally in bed the other night and the plot bunny bit me in the ass. So I had to write it out. If it sucks too bad, I'll take it down.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters...**

**_WARNING_: I know _ABORTION_ is very controversial so please don't read this if it offends you...**

* * *

"Potter," Lucius nodded and sat down on the bench.

"Malfoy," Lily said coolly. "I'm here. Kindly tell me why."

Lucius looked straight ahead and said, "I want to tell you a story."

"I'm really too old for fairy tales Malfoy." Lily didn't look at him either. "So could you please get to the point."

"Tsk tsk." Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "This must be the headstrong and impatient Gryffindor in you. No, I need to tell you this story so that you understand what I'm here for."

Lily took a deep, annoyed breath. "Get on with it then."

"As you know, I was Head Boy our seventh year," Lucius began. "And, as you know, I had to do my rounds every night. One night, or I should say very early morning, I was just finishing my rounds on the fourth floor when I heard the sound of someone crying and hushed whispers. Now I, being the very curious person that I am, had to investigate..."

"You just wanted to dock points," Lily said and rolled her eyes.

"Have it your way," Lucius said, his eyes flickering to the couple playing with their small child some distance away. "I had to investigate so I could dock points. I popped my head into the room, fully expecting to find some Ravenclaw sniveling over a low test grade. But what did I find? I found Narcissa, my girlfriend and current wife, sobbing into the arms of one James Potter."

Lily's eyes flickered to Lucius for an instant.

"You were with James Potter near the end of our seventh year, weren't you?"

Lily nodded slowly.

"Back to the story." Lucius moistened his lips. "I admit, my first impulse was to rush into the room, drag her away from him, and hold her myself. And I started to. But I'd only taken one step when I realized that she wasn't the only one crying."

Lily bit her lip.

"She may have been the one sobbing, but he had tears streaming down his face as well," Lucius said softly, "and it stopped me dead in my tracks. She was curled up in a ball on his lap and he was stroking her hair the same way I do when she's upset and the intimacy nearly knocked me off my feet. He wasn't just some noble Gryffindor who'd found her crying in the room. I knew right then and there that he was her lover."

The slight hitch in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"It was then that I noticed the bundled up cloak and vial on the table in front of them," Lucius continued. "I stood there, staring at the cloak, at the vial, at the table, at anything but the love of my life being held and comforted by her lover. And just as I was about to go to my room and break everything I owned, your husband said '_Cissy_'" he spit out the name, "and whispered something into her ear. She nodded, they stood slowly up, he grabbed the bundle and the vial and they started walking towards me. I then noticed the blood on his shirt."

He took a deep breath.

"I got around the corner just as they came out of the classroom. I followed them down the hallway, out the front doors, and to one of the more remote areas of the lake. And I watched as Potter spent the next few minutes digging into the dirt. When he was satisfied he took the bundled cloak and the vial and placed both of them into the hole. He filled the hole and then levitated a large boulder onto the spot. Do you know what it was?"

Lily shook her head as tears began prickling behind her eyes.

"It was a grave," Lucius said softly. He shut his eyes and paused for a moment. Then continued, "Cissa feinted a few moments later and Potter carried her towards the infirmary. I just 'happened' by them on my way back to the common room and took her from him and carried her there myself. She was burning up."

Lily nodded.

"The next day I went to visit her and Pomfrey gave me this look of complete disgust," Lucius said. "She knew what had happened. But she thought I was the one who did it. Not her precious Potter. She never would have expected it. Unless she happened upon him under his invisibility cloak every night Cissa was in the hospital wing."

He noticed Lily flinch.

"The illegal potion she'd taken gave her an infection you see," Lucius said. "And she was out for a good week. But every night when I stopped by during my rounds I'd notice how her hand was somehow invisible while the rest of her was lying in that bed clear as day. When she'd recovered I remember looking up one breakfast to find _your _boyfriend holding _your_ hand while he stared miserably at _my_ girlfriend."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lily asked, tears on her cheeks.

"Because I came home early from a business trip last week." Lucius stood up. He bent over Lily and whispered icily, "I won't be responsible for what happens if I find my wife in your husband's arms again."

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
